femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxie (The Rachels)
Rachel, better known by her nickname 'Roxie '(Daniela Bobadilla), is the hidden protagonist villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film The Rachels (alternately titled Infamous; airdate January 15, 2017). Backstory Roxie’s real name is Rachel (with her surname never being revealed), and she is both a junior and also a yearbook staffer at Hills High School. Furthermore, Roxie was childhood friends with both Rachel Richards and Rachel Nelson, who would eventually become the school’s two most popular girls. Sometime during their freshman year, the day came when Richards told her that there wasn’t room at their school for three Rachels, effectively kicking her out of the group. After being backstabbed, Rachel eventually became known among the students by her nickname Roxie; while Richards bullied her, Nelson acted respectfully towards her and expressed regret for letting Richards do what she did. However, as a result of Richards’ actions, Roxie began harboring resentment towards both girls, secretly desiring to be just as popular as they were. Going to a party at Nelson’s apartment complex, Roxie eavesdropped on a increasingly heated conversation between the two girls on the roof deck, with Nelson revealing that they were only friends with Roxie because she didn’t have any other friends. Her insensitive remark caused Roxie’s jealousy to quickly reach a pinnacle as the discussion continued. Eventually, when Richards accidentally pushed Nelson off the roof in a moment of blind rage, the latter managed to grab on to the rooftop’s fencing and began pleading for the former to help her. Roxie approached the fence as Richards realized what she had done, with the two villainesses looking at each other before the latter chose to leave. When Nelson pleaded for Roxie’s help, Roxie turned heel and simply snarled at her to not call her by her nickname, leaving Nelson to fall to her death. Events of The Rachels Afterwards, when Richards began using Nelson’s death to gain fame among her fellow students, Roxie worked with Nelson’s crush, Tom Danvers, to make Nelson the most popular girl at the school once more, gradually growing close to him as the film progressed. Richards eventually confronted Roxie in the school’s office; the latter’s villainous reveal came when the fame-hungry villainess recounted that she had seen the resentful and sociopathic schemer let Nelson die, with a final series of flashbacks to the night of Nelson’s death cementing the reveal of Roxie’s true personality. When Richards smugly claimed that she won, Roxie responded by slapping her in a fit of rage, leaving deep and bloody scratches on the former’s left cheek. The two girls then got into a brief fight, and when Richards tried to choke Roxie, the police burst in and arrested Richards, who had claimed over the PA earlier that she intentionally pushed Nelson to her death because “she deserved it.” Roxie is then comforted by Tom, and as Richards is about to be led away in handcuffs, she told Tom that he could now call her Rachel, having achieved her true goal of ensuring that she could finally become the sole queen bee of the school. Quotes * “Don’t call me that.” (Roxie snapping at Nelson seconds before the latter fell to her death) * “Roxie is actually... a nickname. (Tom: “Hey; I like it! Suits you.”) Freshman year: the Rachels was actually Richards, Nelson... and me. We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember. We were the Rachels... all three of us. And, yeah. We, like, teased each other and stuff, but... also one day, it went from three to two. I don’t know where. They completely cut me out. It was as if I never existed. They made me... invisible. Nobody saw me as a Rachel anymore... so...” (Roxie explains her backstory to Tom) * “No! I was too far away. I wouldn’t have made it in time!” (Roxie’s claim regarding why she didn’t help Nelson on the night of her demise after Richards recalled how the latter wanted the former to save her life) * ”She was reaching for you! I was too far away. I tried to help her!” (Roxie attempting to defend herself during her villainous reveal) * “You can call me Rachel now.” (Roxie to Tom; also her last words in the film) Trivia * Daniela Bobadilla also appeared as the teenage self of main villainess Dr. Bianca Hartlin in the 2017 Lifetime film Give Me My Baby. Gallery Roxie with Tom.jpg|Roxie with Tom in Hills High School’s cafeteria Rachel with Roxie.png|Roxie during Rachel Richards’ attempt to “reconcile” with her Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Glasses Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini